


A Girl

by Dalvar2546



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalvar2546/pseuds/Dalvar2546
Summary: Something I thought of





	

It was not long ago, maybe a few months ago that a girl messed up the best thing that happened to her. Now this girl she didn't know whether or not she liked them because they gave her attention and she looked up to them or she genuinely liked them. Now today she realizes that she messed up with the guy. Let me set the scene. 

This girl she and the guy were going to date each other . They had liked each other for almost a year and the guy was going to ask her out soon and it was a few days after Christmas. They were like any normal people who liked each other: they had complications. They would either argue with one another or they would be a lovey dovey and made their friends sick of them. Haha, it was kind of funny actually because one day the girl went to work and she was happy. They both agreed to go to the movies together later that week and she was going to wear the necklace he got her for her birthday. It was a sterling silver heart with a red rose on it. When she got to work she went and told her friends about the guy and everything that has gone on between them too. One of them didn’t like the sound of him and the way they would fight sometimes. So the friend whipped the girl into a frenzy, saying that he didn’t deserve her, that she could do so much better. The friend convinced the girl that she would be better without him and told her to let them handle it and to give them her phone while she worked. 

The whole time she was worried about it and couldn’t really focus on her work. She would ask the friend if he had replied back and if he did, what did he say? The friend told her and made it sound bad but when she thought back to it he actually made sense. He would say that he couldn’t tell if she was serious or being funny or sarcastic when they talked. Which they only texted each other since she had a very busy schedule. He had said that he hated texting her because he liked to see her when he talked to her so they tried to video chat whenever they could. 

Back to her at work and the end of the day she left and went home. Now she was tired and it was late but she wanted to read what he said. She was heart broken; the way he replied made it seem that he was nonchalant and a little mad. But in reality he was sad and tired. That night they both cried but the next day they tried to move on. The girl threw herself into whatever she did, like reading, she would read the day away or drown herself in a TV show. Anything to get the boy off her mind. The boy he was the same way but he took care of his brothers and sisters s he was busy with them. 

Fast forward two months and they barely talked anymore. It wasn't until the girls best friend had a birthday party that they started to talk again. It was awkward for them, they were the closest thing but now they barely new what was happening in each others lives. Although the boy did try to speak to the girl she never responded, for fear that he would tell her he hated her and that he never wanted to see her again. You see she never stopped liking the boy, she might even love him. But she will never tell him, because now he is back in her life she will try to keep him in it. Even if that means keeping him at a distance instead of right beside her. 

She’s made another mistake though. She always does, it's just a common routine now. They were both talking one day it was more than they had talked in the two months they were friends again. All was well until he said “I can tell you're bored since you're talking to me.”  
Something inside her switched. She was instantly feeling depressed. She felt like her abdomen was about to cave in on itself, that she would cry any moment. Just because he said those words. She didn’t know why but she admitted that he had missed him and that she felt stupid for letting someone tell her what to do. She had let it slip that a girl from work was the reason behind their fight months ago. He had texted back instantly about what did she mean. She tried to avoid the question all the while some guy from work was trying to flirt with her. She couldn’t handle it she felt down for hours unless she was distracted by talking to others.  
Again another fight was happening or rather a pity party thrown for herself. She told him that she felt bad and that she hated herself and that the only reason people would be her friend was because she done okay in school. He of course countered with how the others were smart and that he was sorry that he put her best friend on a pedestal. 

He told her she was perfect. 

That she shouldn't be depressed.

He didn’t know she used to cut herself. 

He told her that he didn’t want her to be hurt. That all he was looking for now was a quick fuck. 

He didn’t know she lost her virginity to her father. He didn’t know she messed around with an 18 year old boy when she was 14. 

He barely knew her and how words hurt her greatly. 

She never responded back, for she had picked up that blade she had carefully hid behind her books. She had took it and laid down in that bathtub. She carefully but her dreams out of herself, she cut her family’s love out, her friends love out. The only thing left was a shell of a girl and a boys last words to her.


End file.
